The invention relates to an energy recovery system and method for use with a gas compression system. More particularly, the invention relates to an energy recovery system and method for use with a gas compression system that includes a refrigerated dehumidification process.
Compressor systems often include a system that removes moisture from the compressed gas. For example, air compressor systems may employ a refrigerated air dryer system that cools the flow of compressed air to condense water out of the air. The water, if not removed can cause damage to downstream components or adversely affect the operation of the downstream components that use the air.